When driving a vehicle, drivers expose themselves to the risk of being involved in an accident with other vehicles (e.g., a car crash). Such risks can be increased when drivers develop health conditions, such as fatigue or sleep deprivation that can lead to a vehicle accident. Unfortunately, the risks of driving a vehicle are not limited to car accidents. For example, while driving a vehicle, drivers with poor body position may increase their risks for developing physical health issues, such as neck pain, lower back pain, sciatic nerve issues, or the like. Accordingly, drivers may be exposed to a variety of risks when driving a vehicle.
Current measures for improving driver awareness of driving related safety and health issues include informing drivers about the associated risks. For example, campaigns for improving driver awareness of safety and health issues may simply include providing drivers with literature explaining the risks associated with driving and providing suggestion for reducing those risks. Such literature may explain the risks of driving when experiencing a health issue (e.g., fatigue) and the importance of being seated in an ergonomically correct body position to reduce the risks of developing physical health conditions (e.g., back pain due to poor ergonomics). Unfortunately, these techniques may not be effective. Although drivers may read the literature and intend to follow suggestions for reducing risks associated with driving, once behind the wheel of a vehicle, drivers tend to slip back into to old habits and simply forget to apply what they have learned. In some instances, the driver may not even be aware that they have a health issue or poor ergonomics that increase their risks for being involved in an accident or developing physical health issues. For example, a driver may not be aware that they are fatigued, that they are at risk for a health condition, or that they are seated in a non-ergonomic body position. As a result, despite the driver's desire to reduce their risks while driving, the driver may actually have an increased risk for being involved in a vehicle accidents and developing physical health issues based on conditions of which they are not aware.